sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jjsthekid
Jjsthekid is a member of SBC, who startedfecgrvtbhbgfcrgvtbhgfcrgvbthgfgvbhfgv off as a member of the SpongeBob forums on TV.com. He joined January 2nd, 2009. Before his ban from TV.com, he went to the bgfgvbhnjy''SpongeBob SquarePantsy5t5g5, Batman: The Brave & The Bold,'' and Chowder forums often. bHeb is known bgfvfor gvfbhynjrghis SpongeBob episode 4rtgybhvgreviews which can be found in a discussion thread. He was gfvnhjbgfvbhglater bannehbnjd in August 2010 whenrgvbth ngvrtbhtgvfrcrgvtbhnyjhb he made duplihbncate accounts for ExKizuna. He joined The SpongeBob Community on January 23, 2010 and he is currently the Lead Administragtor. He assumed control on January 16th, 2015 when Aquatic Nuggets resigned. gbhnjygfvtbhnyjbgtbhnjyhbgfv 2009 to njgfecgrvtbhgfcrgvtbhnyjhybgvfrcgvtbhynjgvAugust 2009 When he first joined, he got off to a rough start. He didn't post in the SB forums at that time and posted in several others forums. He later gr4tfbhgfrccgvtbhgfgvhcame to the SB forums with his first fecgrvtbhnyjhbgfrgvtbhnjbgfrcgtbhgfgvtbhspin-off: The Adventures Of Gary The Snailfrgtvvfrgvtbfrcgtbh. He posted a bit more and posted one topic in the SB forums which was about Spongebob Vs. The Big one to begfvhnjgfhbnjbgfvhbt released on DVD March 3rd. But sadly in March 2009, he was suspended for the first time ever and was almost banned for fecgvtfcrgvtfdgvunknown reasonsbhfgvhnbgvfgbnhjb. He then stopped posting after a while and he was only Level vfdgvhvfhbgfrgh9vbrferfgtrfcgv, but later came back and managed to host his gfcgvtbhgvfcgvrfghSt.Patrick's Day Blog Party. He also got to gfergvtbhgrfvtbhytgfLevel 10 that same day. But he got more inactive and became level 11 in late April. He got more active after a while and started posting some news from time to time like about unaired episodes, and gvhtbbgfecrgvtbvfcrgvtrandom stuff. In June, he became Level 14. Although, he then frgvtbfrgvtrfergsuffered a problem. During the week of June 29th-July 3rd he frgvtbhgfrcgvtbhgfrvcouldn't post on TV.com anymore. He wondered what happened, as it cdxfcrgrfcegvtrfdcrgvkept working off and on. But then he forgot he hadn't deleted his bvfcgvtfrvtbhgfrvtbhcookies in a while and then he could post again. But after he came back, he was a witness of the event where it was revealed Rock_Goddessfcrgvtfcrgvtvfcrgvh_18 was actually Captain52. Bob_Ballfgbhjnbgvfcdvgbhgvfcdfvghgvfcdfgvtvfcgrtrfcdxfcrt revealed that Rock_Goddess was Captain 52 who made multiple accounts and he later left. Because of this, he couldn't host thefercgvtrvfcrgvtvfe 4th Spinnysrcgvrfecrgvtfrcgvtbf and then jjsthekid decidedfrgvtrfecrgvtrfcergvt to host them, but Bobfrtvb vfrvbfrvtbhg_Ball came back to host them so everything was ok. He even gbhgvfgvfgbvfgbcelebrated the SpongeBash with grvtbhygfrvtbhgvfgbhjnbgveveryone else on efgvtfcrgvtbvfcrgvtbbgTV.com at the time. He had his 2nd blog party July 31st (which was suppose to be July vbtfcgvtbvfcgvtbvfvgb24th, but he delayed it due to an annoying blog glitch). During the Forum Attack 2009, he was vftbhygfdcgvbfgbfbgvfbgone of the few users that didn't get gbgbvfgbtffcgbanned, suspended, or TOS Violation. He then hosted the 5th Spinnys in August. He also became the editor for Marc bg in July 2009 fvgbfvbfvbvfbwhich was his first editorship. September 2009 to July 2010 Jjs got more inactive again due to school starting. vgbvhg hg Of course, he did get time to come online, and eventually managed to post his 100th blog, along with reaching Level 17. Things didn't go very well for him, as he eventually got caught up in some drama. After that debate, he went somewhat inactive again and was slowly losing interest in TV.com when everyone from the SpongeBob forum started getting suspended or banned. He started posting in the Chowder forums more, but still tried to post in the SpongeBob forums. He later finally joined SBC on January 23rd, 2010, after much pressure from Spongebobs1fan. Jjs became very active on SBC, eventually being promoted to the position of moderator with tvguy and sbs1fan in March 2010. He slowly drifted away from TV.com and spent a majority of his time on the new SpongeBob Community. He became an administrator on SBC in June 2010, alongside tvguy. August 2010 to December 2011 jjsthekid was finally banned from TV.com on August 17th, 2010. He became increasingly more involved with SBC, and helped design V6 Shark. Following the move to vBulletin in September 2011, jjs substantially increased his role on SBC. He began hosting SpongeBob Jeopardy! every week and handled a majority of SBC's workload in the administrative panel. He oversaw the day-to-day operations of the forums, including interactions between the staff and users. During the The SpongeBob Community Civil War, jjs became an unofficial de facto leader of the site when both tvguy and that70sguy92 resigned in roughly the same time period. January 2012 to December 2014 As a new era began on SBC, with the move to phpBB later after SBC was shut down, Jjs was forced into difficult positions during the CF incident, JCM Incident, and the Xat Fight April 2012. He became the Deputy Director of SpongeBob Universe. On June 1, 2013, Jjs resigned from SBC staff after a fight with tvguy. He returned on August 10th, 2013. After Aquatic Nuggets announced on December 28, 2014 that he was stepping down as Lead Manager, the position was passed to Jjsthekid on January 16, 2015. As Lead Administrator (January 2015-present) Jjs has overseen an era of major growth, with SBC reaching its highest levels of activity under him in its entire history. Breaking with his predecessors, Jjs is very involved with the Community and is very loved by members. He won the Favorite Admin award in landslides three consecutive times in the Golden Community Awards before the category was taken away because nobody came close to challenging him. He runs SpongeBob Jeopardy! every weekend, he runs Teams and its tournaments on SpongeCraft, and created the immensely popular March Madness events. Although a more reserved leader than past leaders, Jjs is very diplomatic and excels at handling tough situations between users. Drama has all but evaporated under Jjs' leadership. SBC recently surpassed 100+ members online in one day under Jjs' administration. Creations Spin-Offs * The Adventures of Gary The Snail (Ended) * Scooter's Paradise (Ended) * Fred's Road Trip (Ended) * Mermaid Man: The Brave and The Bold (Ended) * Patrick's Mansion (Given to Steel Sponge, Ended) * Sea Miners (Cancelled) * Undersea Mysteries - Incorporated (Ended) * Storm Racers (Ended) * Mermaid Man: The Brave and The Bold 2012 (Cancelled) * Skodwarde (Currently Airing - Show Runner) * Undersea Mysteries - Incorporated Reboot 2013 (Cancelled) * Underwater Survivor: SBC Style - Staff Writer Season 3 (Currently Airing) * Mystic Guardians (New) Literatures * Rusty's Raping Rampage (Ended) * Jjs' Riffing Theater 3000 (Currently Airing) * CSI: SBC (Cancelled) * Sym-Bionic Titan Season 2 (Cancelled) * SBC: The Soap Opera (Cancelled) * SBC Parallel Universe (Ended) * Kurtis Killers (Ended) * The Noob Troop (Given rights, ended) * SBC Falls (Currently Airing) Category: Users Category:Managers